kyle_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
World Mun 2 - The Munro Sympathizers
Summary World Mun 2 began in early July 2019. The war was the deadliest war the Kyle City server. Part 1: Rise of the Munro Sympathizers = Munro Sympathizers Munro sympathizers was a name given to those who sympathized with World Mun 1 warlord David Munro and believed he was treated unfairly and too harshly by the Kyle City Alliance. The Munro Sympathizers were at the forefront of the Mun Kingdom army. Many Munro sympathizers thought Munro should rule Kyle City, Many former Kyle City Alliance members became Munro Sympathizers mostly due to Munro manipulating them into doing so. Their rise to Power The Mun Kingdom coup was staged by David Munro, Ness, and Mania. Ol' Diggy staged as a Munro sympathizer only too later betray them. The coup began when the forces march across Kyle City until they reeached the Hobnob factory and then demanded that Monkey-Man and his employees hand the city over to them and allow it to be transformed into a monarchy. Monkey-man knowing shit was about to break loose suited-up in his war armour and submitted himself to the Munro Sympathisers and was swiftly locked in jail. Part 2: Mun Kingdom is established Tensions rise Monkey-Man, knowing he will not let this happen without a fight quickly broke free from the jail cell he was being kept in, he ran as far as he could but was eventually caught up to by the Munions. Monkey-Man was forced to battle log as a result of this. The Munions then started to dig a ditch, in an attempt to trap the Monkey-Man when he inevidibly logged back on. Acts commited by the Kingdom The Munro sympathisers commited many attrocities, the most noteable of which being executing tens of villagers which were working in the basement. Many animals were also slaughtered when the Munions took power. It is not exactly known why the Munions did this but many believe it was simply because they were pricks. This has become known as the Munocaust Historical sites where also burned down by the Munions, including Monkey-Mans workshed aswell as Larry's Grave. Part 3: The Declaration of War The Betrayal While Monkey-man was battle logged and devising a plan, Ol' Diggy began privately negotiating with him and explained that he was on his side. Meanwhile, The Munions were building a lava pit to deter Monkey-man from joining. It is to be noted that while Monkey-Man was at his lowest point, Ice King II denied him help at his lowest point after having been asked. Ol' Diggy waited for Ness to be off site and then shouted the code word "JUDEN!" which put the plan into action. Ol' Diggy hit David into the lava pit before chasing Mania and eventually killing him. The First Battle While Ol' Diggy was away Monkey-man after recovering was horrified to see David Munro rising out from the Lava after drinking a resistance potion. The first battle between David Munro and Monkey-Man began with considerable damage done to both players. Eventually David Munro retreated and was able to escape. The Escape from Mun Kingdom Ol' Diggy and Monkey-man escaped the newly formed Mun Kingdom and fleed to an outpost in the mountains which belonged to Sergeant Jenkins who was also on their side. They began planning to invade Mun Kingdom. Part 4: Mid-War period The War escalates Many of the Munions began negotiating with the Kyle City Allies, meanwhile David Munro went to Ice land to prepare, The Ice King despite claiming to be 'neutral' allowed David Munro to take shelter in his land. Nicol, fearing the Munions built walls around his castle but was neutral for the time being. It was clear people who wanted nothing to do with the war were being roped in and would have to choose a side. The K-Day Landings The Free Kyle City armies began landing on the beaches of Mun Kingdom and they were eventually able to take control, Nicol allowed Monkey-Man to set a base of operations while he contructed the Meatball. The Battle Of The Meatball Easily the biggest battle had during the war, David Munro using his notorious spawn,die,respawn method began sending hordes of himself into The Mycelium Fortress, this invasion caused Nicol and his henchman to join the war effort against The Munions. David Munro was able to take the Meatball and use it as a vantage point against the Free Kyle City forces using it to throw eggs and hit troops off to their death. David Munro was almost able to kill Monkey-Man using this method as he threw him off the Meatball but he survived due to his feather falling. David Munro eventually was pushed back from the Meatball and was defeated over and over again as he tried to respawn. Later Ol' Diggy appeared on scene and the plan for Munsieg begun. Part 5: Munsieg = The Ice Land Ultimatum While David Munro was fighting in The Main Continent, Free Kyle City sent Ol' Diggy to Iceland to steal of all of David Munro's Items. David Munro caught wind of the plan and desperately tried to escape Kyle City but was stopped by the Alliance. The Ice King was warned that if he did not hand over David Munro's stuff he would be considered an enemy and it would be taken by force. The Ice King allowed David Munro's stuff to be took. It was here where it was discovered that David had infact stolen items from Ol' Diggy in World Mun 1 which he told his followers he did not do. This was a crushing realization for many Munro Sympathisers and support for him fell sharply. The End Of World Mun 2 All of David Munros allies including Ness and Mania had surrendered to The Allies. David Munro eventually battlelogged and came to the conclusion that the bets decision was peace and being defeated over and over and having all of his stuff in the hands of his enemies. Part 6: Aftermath Nuremmun Trials The Victors of the war all decided what the Munro sympathisers punishment would be. David Munro (then going by the alter ego of Bush Baby) was sentenced to death and had his head chopped off by Monty Python's Black Knight. He was also made to hand over all of his items for the death and destruction he caused. Ness was not made to give many items but was sentenced to death. He died the same way as his King did and his last words were "PK Fire"....*authors note*.... fuck you ness..... Mania's punishment hasn't yet been decided but will likely be similar to his two allies. Lasting Effects World Mun 2 is not something the world will forget soon as the damages to timeless artifacts and the seer loss of life, aswell as the items destroyed was devastating to every member of the world. David Munro has been put under parole and currently works for Ol' Diggy, He has been banned from evel leaving the continent. It is unlikely Munro Sympathisers will see a comeback as the lies David Munro told were exposed. Category:Wars